


Weird and wonderful

by Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Journey through the Ark [4]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Found Family, Gen, Healing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: It had been two years since his life had got turned upside down, he went from no children to four. But the thing was?He wouldn't change it for the world.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Original Male Character(s), Feral & Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Feral & Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Male Character(s), Savage Opress & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Journey through the Ark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Weird and wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of book 2 but it didn't fit at all, so here it is as a one-shot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It had been a hectic two years since his life had been turned upside down and inside out, he had four very wonderful sons. Obi-Wan was his eldest and at the age of 18 he was turning into quite the hunter and craftsman, Obi-Wan would often go out hunting with Jade, the pair of them would be gone for days at a time if the hunting was bad in the area.

But Obi-Wan wasn't that scared, damaged, unloved teen that he had rescued from drowning. He had never regretted it for a moment, even during the harsh times. Maul and Savage had come with their own set of problems, the fact that Maul had been whipped and beaten shortly before they had met had angered him. Maul hadn't said anything but Savage had, Savage had clung to Max and Obi-Wan during the first month. Feral had still on milk at the time, which was a serious problem as there was no milk producing animals on the Island.

There was only Wyverns that produced milk but that would mean moving, which at the time had been out of the question. So he had gotten in contact with a trader who specialised in Wyvern milk, it was expensive but he had been more than willing to pay the price. The last six barrels of wine had been traded, but he had gotten enough Wyvern milk to see him a year. Feral at the time had been young enough that he still woke every couple of hours for a feed.

Now Feral was at the tender age of two and a half, he tended to get into all sorts of trouble, Savage would carry him around on his shoulders while Maul hovered nearby. When Maul wasn't hovering over Savage and Feral, he was watching their dad use the forge. Maul still had a few problems with loud noises and shouting, but he didn't retreat into his mind like he used to. Savage had a knack for gathering and sewing and unlike Obi-Wan, he could repair shoes. He had even made Feral's second pair of shoes, their dad had made the first pair. Which had been worn out in a few short weeks, so Savage had made the second pair.

Their homestead had grown, new floors and rooms had been added to the house. They had two greenhouses, along with the farm, there were also three rice paddies. The Raptor pack had taken to following Maul around when they weren't patrolling the area, Maul enjoyed spending time with the pack. The Argentavis which had finally been named as Shadow, Savage and Maul had fought over what to name him. It eventually ended up in a fight, the pair of them rolling around in the mud as they kicked and punched each other.

They had quickly been separated.

The first few months that Maul, Feral and Savage had lived with them had been incredibly difficult, the previous harsh winter had killed off the majority of the herbivores even some predators had been killed off. Even the fishing had been extremely poor, the only things that hadn't been fully killed off were the berry bushes. But berries had only been able to do so much, the Dodos hadn't laid any eggs and they wouldn't start laying until middle or late spring.

So he had done the only thing he could do, he had used his nature elemental powers and had caused things to grow. He had nearly killed himself doing it.

But he had done it.

He had been bed bound for a week, unable to move, unable to speak or eat. The only thing he could do was swallow water and even then it had been torture, but he had done it, over and over again until he had regained his strength. He hadn't regretted what he had done. It had been more than worth it, seeing the way that Savage and Maul had lit up eating proper food and not some sort of watered down gruel had been heart warming. Watching them as they tried the different foods and seeing their reactions had been more than worth it and he would do it again in a heartbeat, he would do it for any of them.

His boys.

Two years of chaos, fighting, bickering and squabbling and he wouldn't change a single thing about it. Not one.

* * *

Another successful hunt, which was something that was more common than what it had previously been. Obi-Wan was glad that they were able to hunt, it had taken a year for the herbivores to repopulate. Even then they had to be careful about how often they hunted, while they still had to be careful about how often they hunted it wasn't as bad as it was before. Now he could hunt a Parasaur and not have to worry that he was depleting an already damaged system, with Maul, Savage and Feral being Zabraks they ate higher quantities of meat, as they were originally carnivores but now they were more along the lines of omnivores. Their time on Ark had changed them, they could now digest fruit and vegetables. Where before they were unable to do so, but they still ate large quantities of meat which meant more frequent hunts, that was without the pack, Jade, Onyx and Shadow who all ate a mix of meat and kibble.

Kibble took days to make which meant that during that time they ate meat and a lot of it.

Obi-Wan had found that he enjoyed hunting, the feel of nature as he hunted through the foliage, the feel of wind against him as he chased down his prey. He had never known that a hunt could be like that, Obi-Wan knew that he was undergoing changes. His senses were sharper, his reflexes were faster and he was stronger. Dad had told him that his body would continue to undergo changes until he was 21, after that his entire DNA would rewrite itself and that was extremely painful and would be better if he was knocked out for it. Maul, Savage and Feral would also have the choice to accept or decline the changes.

Obi-Wan had known that accepting the bond, meant accepting all of him. 

Truthfully he was looking forward to the changes, to run with their dad, to hunt with him. Maul, Savage and Feral were still too young to make the decision that would change them for the rest of their lives, it wasn't something to be made lightly.

Obi-Wan had begun to teach the three of them how to use the Force, it had been startling to find out that all three of them were Force users. So every day for four hours Obi-Wan would teach them how to use it and control it, he made sure that they didn't fear it. Fear wasn't a bad thing but it could have an adverse effect on their control, if they feared what they were able to do, then they would be stuck in a never ending loop.

They had no control because they were afraid but they couldn't overcome their fear because of what they could do.

Thankfully that hadn't happened, they had taken to their lessons with joy and eagerness. Obi-Wan had even invented a few exercises for them to do, he would have them put berries on each one of their fingers and they would have to use the Force to keep them balanced. Then they would have to use the Force to put the berries in their mouth, it had taken them a few tries but now they could easily get half the berries in their mouth.

Feral enjoyed smashing the barriers in his face, no Force used at all, just handfuls of berries smashed into his face. 

"Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan braced himself as two bodies collided with him at full belt.

"Maul, Savage, shouldn't you be doing your jobs?" Obi-Wan pulled them a little closer to him, he had missed them terribly.

"Feral is teething so dad said that we could skip our jobs, but we still did them anyway otherwise we would have to do double the jobs tomorrow!" Savage spoke a mile a minute, his hands waving through the air. Despite the fact that Savage was only 10 years old he was upto Obi-Wan's collar bone.

Obi-Wan had the feeling that he and their dad were going to be the short ones of their family.

"Where is dad?" Normally dad was the first one to greet him, with a hug and a smile. Yet he wasn't here.

"Feral hasn't slept, so dad put him down for a nap." The trio made their way to their home, Obi-Wan's kill floating behind them.

Obi-Wan looked at his younger brothers from the corner of his eye, they looked healthier than what they had been before. When they had first arrived they had been half starved, badly beaten and on the verge of collapsing. During those first few months they underwent healing sessions with dad every day for three hours, that was when he had found out that Savage had been 8 while Maul had been 11. Yet due to the starvation and malnutrition they had looked far younger, the only one who hadn't any real damage was Feral.

But that was then.

Now they were happy and relatively healthy, they still had to have healing sessions twice a week. Even he had to have a healing session once a week, to make sure that he was in good health.

"Obi-Wan." They stopped and looked at the man in front of them, long black hair was tied up in a braid. Silver and violet eyes twinkled as he looked at them.

"Is this anyway to greet your dad?" A mischievous smile played on his lips.

Obi-Wan moved forwards and pulled the smaller man into a hug, he inhaled the smell of citronal and tea. He had only been gone for three days but it felt longer, he was glad to be home.

"How was your hunt?" Max kept an eye on Maul and Savage, the two of them had been complaining that their horns itched.

"Took me longer than I thought, took me a day to find anything. There is definitely a large predator in the area, but what it is I can't say." Max rubbed his hand against his stubble, that was worrying news indeed.

"I'll scout it out, but it will have to be in a couple of days. Maul and Savage are due for a healing session, so are you for that matter. Feral is teething so I need to prepare some more teething powder, I also need to butcher your kill." Max smirked as he looked at Obi-Wan.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Obi-Wan scowled of all the things to get mentioned.

Max merely smiled at Obi-Wan, Maul and Savage had run off ahead, the two of them were different from when they had first turned up and Max was happy about it. They had come a long way, Maul actually laughed and smiled these days, not like before.

"Dad, can we go swimming?" Savage came running back towards them, a wide smile on his face.

"I don't see why not, providing Obi-Wan goes with you." Savage turned wide pleading eyes onto Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan laughed and tugged on Savage's horns, a sign of affection between Zabraks.

"Let me put my stuff away, and gather something to dry ourselves with." Obi-Wan smiled as Savage ran off to tell Maul.

"Ah to be young." Obi-Wan snickered as their dad pretended to hobble along like an old man, it was an amusing sight.

"Go on, otherwise we will have a mutiny on our hands." Max waved Obi-Wan off and used his vines to grab hold of the Triceratops carcass.

He needed to get the carcass butchered and stored, with a large predator in the area they would have to be quick. Nothing attracted a predator quicker than blood, he already planned to use some of the meat as bait to see if he could lure it out. A pained cry filled the house, a sympathetic frown tugged at his lips. Feral was teething and he couldn't do anything to stop the pain, all he could do was create a teething powder that would help to ease the pain. He couldn't heal Feral otherwise he would have to go through his teething all over again, so for now he would have to endure.

Which was an awful thing to think or say.

"Come here dear one, dad has you." He stuck his finger into what was left of the teething powder and rubbed it on Feral's hard gums.

Feral gummed his finger and a smile appeared on his face, Feral continued to gum his finger as he grabbed the baby carrier and put it on the table.

"Let's get started then."

Feral happily gurgled at him, clapping his hand as small chubby hands tried to grab his dad's finger again. Max chuckled as he put Feral in his highchair, he picked up the baby carrier and began to put it on. Using his vines he picked up Feral and carefully put him in the secured carrier.

"Ready?" 

Feral banged his hands against his back.

"I will take that as a yes."

With that they left the house.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Maul and Savage played in the river, his senses were extended all around him. Nothing would get to his baby brothers so long as he was here, Maul and Savage started to play fight in the river, they took turns dunking each other under the water. Something tingled at the edge of his senses, he used the Force to pick Maul and Savage out of the water and next to him. His eyes scanned the area, there was something watching him, he could feel it.

"Obi?" Obi-Wan pressed a finger to Maul's lips, Savage fell quiet ss well.

"Something is here, watching us." Fear entered the Force and Obi-Wan sent reassurance to the pair of them.

Savage relaxed slightly while Maul looked around the area, he stretched his Force senses as far as he could. But unlike Obi-Wan he didn't have enhanced senses, nor did he have the experience to pinpoint what was watching them.

"Did you see that?" Savage tugged on Maul's hand, his eyes were wide and terrified.

"See what?" Maul looked at Savage who was pointing towards the other side of the river.

"There!" Something moved through the trees and whatever it was, it was big. Very big.

Obi-Wan looked at the trees, his eyes wide as he caught sight of a foot.

"Fuck, both of you back to the house, now!" A giant head broke through the trees and it roared.

Stood there watching them was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the giant dinosaur stood and looked at them.

"Run!" Savage and Maul took off running, by the time that they had gotten halfway to their home they were tired and aching.

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

Max came running over to them, Feral was sound asleep strapped to his back. He looked at the pair of them and noticed their naked state and the mud that was splattered against them, terror was coming off them in waves.

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

Savage and Maul began to talk over each other, Max unclasped Feral from him and passed him to Savage.

"Maul which way did you go?"

Maul pointed to the way that they had run from.

"That way, Obi-Wan told us to run." Maul felt guilty about leaving Obi-Wan but it wasn't as if they could do anything, but it still didn't stop the guilt.

Max whistled and the pack appeared, Lucky bared her teeth in the direction that Maul and Savage had come from.

"Let's go." The pack chittered as they took off running, Max tugged on Maul's horns.

"Look after them both."

With that he took off after the pack.

* * *

Obi-Wan was hiding behind a tree, his body was pressed as close to the tree as he could get. He could smell the putrid breath of the T-Rex as it stomped through the trees looking for him, it could smell him but not see him. Obi-Wan had thought that by standing still it would have lost interest in him, it hadn't worked. Instead it had begun to look around the area, he was trapped and unable to go anywhere. Footsteps thundered through the trees, Obi-Wan held his breath as it stood next to the tree that he was standing next to, he couldn't move, he had nowhere to go. If he moved he was dead, if he stayed next to the tree he was dead.

Catch 22.

Then he heard it, it just reached the edge of his senses, the bond that he had with his dad was muted slightly, something that he did when he was concentrating. Obi-Wan also did it when he hunted, it was easy to get distracted by the bond. Chittering was heard, Obi-Wan wanted to groan, Raptors that was the last thing that he needed. This was some really shitty luck, although as the Jedi liked to say there was no luck, there was only the Force.

Well they could go and fuck right off.

A glob of fire exploded into the T-Rex's eye, it roared as it whirled around trying to find what attacked it. Another glob came flying through the air this time it hit it in its side, the stench of burning flesh filled the clearing. Raptors broke through the bushes and began to attack the half blinded T-Rex, half mad with pain it lashed out at everything in its range. Trees were knocked down as it trampled through the trees, screeching as it went. The pack continued to attack its legs as it moved, rivers of blood ran down its legs. Blood was splattered against trees, the Raptors kept up their attacks, claws and teeth sunk into the meaty flesh of its legs.

A scalding hot hand touched his shoulder, he didn't jump or reach for his sword, instead he relaxed into the hot hand. There was only one person who could alter his body temperature, fire like eyes locked onto the T-Rex.

"Go home, look after your brothers. We will handle this, go." Max nudged Obi-Wan, he couldn't fight properly with Obi-Wan still in the area.

"Alright, but you'll come back." Obi-Wan grabbed hold of his hand and looked into those dangerous eyes.

"Go." 

Obi-Wan ran, he didn't look back as he ran, he just kept running.

Max watched as Obi-Wan disappeared from his view, the bond was still muted and that was a good thing. Sinking deep within himself, he raised his temperature and kept raising it until the solid ground under his feet melted, trees burst alight, the Raptors barked before they ran away. They knew better than to stay in the danger zone, every step he took magma followed him, violently eating away at everything in its path. His entire body began to change, pupils disappeared from his eyes, his ears lengthened before the top of the ear turned into a point, his blunt human nails lengthened into claws. His sun tanned skin turned black, red fissures broke out on his skin, long black hair broke free of its braid and began to turn into thin strips of smoke. Then the snapping and cracking of bones filled the air, he began to grow until he stood chest height with the T-Rex.

The world went quiet.

One.

Two.

Then he much like his former namesake ηφαίστειο.

He erupted.

Magma erupted from underneath him, the magma that had already formed and was destroying everything stopped. Then it moved backwards as he recalled it, the T-Rex was still flailing around. Half blind, starving and in excruciating pain, magma curled around him like a armour.

It looked like they were having roasted T-Rex for tea.

* * *

It had been four hours since Obi-Wan had returned to their home to guard his brothers, it had been two since the pack had returned. Yet their dad had yet to make a reappearance, but Obi-Wan knew that their dad could take care of himself. However he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, the bond felt distorted, as if it was being suffocated.

Obi-Wan didn't like the feeling at all.

"Obi? Feral is hungry, can you make a bottle please." Savage tugged Obi-Wan's hand while Maul gently rocked Feral trying to soothe him.

"Of course, I'll do it now." Obi-Wan moved into the expanded kitchen, he warmed up the Wyvern milk.

Feral was still on a mix of Wyvern milk and solid foods, the Wyvern milk was giving Feral an extra boost. Wyvern milk was very rich in vitamins and minerals, Zabraks also didn't start eating solid food properly until they were between the ages of two and a half and three years. For now Feral was living off mushed meat, vegetables, fruit and Wyvern milk. In 6 months time he would be taken off the milk and would be on solids full time, something that would be a relief.

"Here." Obi-Wan passed the bottle to Maul who took it and began feeding Feral.

"You know when we still lived with the Nightsisters, they didn't care about our wellbeing. Many Nightbrothers were forced onto solids long before they were ready, normally we are weaned later than other babies are. Weaning starts between two and three years, Feral is developing correctly and on track." Maul began to burp Feral, who was more interested in blowing milk bubbles.

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan looked. at Savage who was falling asleep on the settee.

"Who do you think raised Savage?" Maul rocked Feral back to sleep.

Obi-Wan looked at the way that Maul had gotten Feral to sleep, and how Savage was curled up asleep on settee, he looked so peaceful and nothing like the mischievous menace that he was.

"I know why you don't speak about your past, most likely for the same reason that I don't. It hurts and you're ashamed because it makes you feel weak." Maul glared at Obi-Wan hating the fact that he had hit the nail on the head.

"Dad won't judge you, not for your past." Obi-Wan understood, he knew where Maul was coming from and he wanted his younger brother to heal.

"It's not that!" Maul snarled at Obi-Wan, his sharp teeth bared in aggression.

"Then what is it?" Obi-Wan was calm as he looked at Maul, refusing to rise to the challenge.

"Do you know how Zabraks get their tattoos?" Maul knew that Obi-Wan didn't know, but he wanted the other to admit it.

"The general consensus is that they are a symbol of becoming an adult."

Maul snorted and cut Obi-Wan off.

"Yeah, by killing someone. The Nightsisters demand absolute obedience and in order to get your tattoos you have to kill someone, on their orders." 

Maul glared at the floor as a suffocating silence filled the room, Maul refused to move, he wasn't going to show weakness.

"I was a child general of an army of children soldiers, I fought in a civil war for a year." 

Maul met Obi-Wan's eyes, he couldn't stop the shock and horror that he felt, Obi-Wan looked as if he couldn't stand violence. But then again looks could be deceiving as he knew, Savage was one of the best fighters of their previous clan despite his age.

"Dad knows about it?" Maul looked directly into Obi-Wan's eyes daring him to lie.

"Who do you think helped me? Dad was a mercenary and a general, he knows about killing to live. He knows about killing those that cannot be convicted by a court of law, he knows about fighting to survive." Obi-Wan moved closer to Maul, his younger brother still had problems even after two years. Believing that if he did anything wrong he would be sent away, this was the first time he had opened up about the darker side of his life.

The first time in two years.

Obi-Wan took a breath and kept an eye on Savage and Feral who were still asleep, he was slowly getting through to Maul.

"Dad was sold into a gladiatorial pit when he was 21, his family had thought that it would be amusing to watch him fight for his life in the middle of transitioning. He was there for over 50 years, he was kept as personal entertainment for them. There was a riot before one of the fights and somehow the explosive collar deactivated, they had sewn it to his skin. Once he had found out that it was deactivated he tore it off his throat and he escaped with the others." Maul looked queasy as Obi-Wan spoke, moving closer to Maul Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug.

"He won't judge you for fighting to stay alive." Maul shuddered, subconsciously he had known that they all had their own pasts. But consciously admitting to it was very different.

Obi-Wan had been a child general for a child soldier army, he knew that Obi-Wan had been a Jedi at some point but he hadn't known about the child army. It made his problems seem small and insignificant.

"Hey none of that now, we don't judge each other and all of our problems matter. But Maul, you need to speak about it, for two years this has been eating from inside. Let. It. Out." For a moment he feared that he had pushed Maul too far, that by trying to help him heal he had done more damage.

Maul shuddered then he felt his shoulder getting wet, Maul didn't sob or scream, small hitches of breath told Obi-Wan that Maul was indeed crying.

"I have you."

Maul clung to Obi-Wan as his tears soaked into Obi-Wan's tunic, for the first time since he had been a young boy he cried, he cried for the injuries he suffered at the hands of the Nightsisters, he cried about the neglect that he had endured before Savage and Feral had came along. He cried for everything that he had lost. Throughout it all Obi-Wan held him, he sent waves of comfort through the Force to Maul. He reminded Maul that he wasn’t alone, that he didn't have to bear the burden that he carried by himself. Obi-Wan hummed and rubbed Maul's back in the same manner that their dad did, he kept his Force signature calm while Maul's wailed with grief.

The pair of them continued to stand like that for sometime.

* * *

He hurt.

He knew the price.

He had been more than willing to pay it, he couldn't afford to have such a predator so close to his family. His skin was cracked open and bleeding, rivers of purple-blue blood ran down his arm. His left one had been bitten off at the shoulder, the T-Rex had been smart and had used its one good eye and sense of smell and hearing to find him. Even with his skin, cracking and bubbling magma, its teeth had sunk into the soft flesh of his shoulder, then through the bone with a sickening crunch. Muscle tore apart as the T-Rex pulled with its teeth sunk deep in him, blood splattered all over, causing damaged trees and bushes to heal and grow with an outstanding speed. Vines had sprouted from what was left of his shoulder as his body began to heal, but even he couldn't regrow limbs that quickly. It would take him a few days at most to regrow it.

However it had been a fatal error for the T-Rex swallowing his arm and he had used what was left of the power in it to burn it alive from the inside out.

Shifting back had been painful, the fractures all over his body screamed at him everytime he moved, the cracks in his skin ached and bled, his skin came off in clumps. But he hadn't been finished, he had to undo the damage that he had done.

So he did.

He coached saplings to grow from the charred remains of the ground, he healed the trees that were half burnt, their unique signatures wailing in pain and grief.

So he healed.

A nature elemental at their core were healers, diplomats, teachers, caretakers, they guided new life and helped to create.

It had been eons since he had healed.

Yet bit by bit he undid the damage that he had caused.

Life bloomed from death.

He stumbled back to their homestead, a trail of blood behind him. He spotted the house and felt a great wave of relief course through him, soon he would be able to rest.

He had to put one foot in front of the other.

He just had to keep walking.

* * *

The door clattered open and a mangled body fell through, Maul and Obi-Wan jumped apart, Savage woke up with a jolt. Maul moved to defend Savage, knowing that Obi-Wan could easily defend himself. But Savage unguarded, he was still half asleep, he didn't know what was going on.

"Dad." Obi-Wan rushed forwards while Maul moved towards Savage, the Force screaming at the two young Zabraks.

"Maul, Savage I need water, get several buckets of it!" The two of them ran to the kitchen to gather the buckets before running towards the well.

Obi-Wan curled the Force around his fingers and prodded the open wounds, a pained groan was his only answer.

"Here!" Maul and Savage returned with two buckets in their hands and several more floating behind them.

"Good, help me pour them on him. He needs water to help him heal, no matter how much he cries out or moves, hold him still." Obi-Wan grabbed a bucket and began to dump the water on their dad.

Maul and Savage followed his example, soon he began withering on the floor, his bones snapping and cracking.

"Hold him down!" Savage and Maul held him down as he began to claw at his face, long claws left deep gouges in the soft flesh.

"His healing is prioritising what is more important, fractures will be low on the list. Internal injuries will be first." A pain filled moan had the three of them looking downwards.

Dad really didn't look that good.

"Will he live?" Savage looked like he was on the verge of tears, Maul shot Savage a concerned look.

"He will, he has healed from far worse than this. One time we went hunting he got trampled by a Diplodocus that was being chased, he took a week to heal from that." Both of them looked horrified at the information and Obi-Wan couldn't really blame them.

"Can he die?" Savage looked nervous as he asked the question.

"Not in the normal sense, he either does one of two things. He turns into a tree to heal or he hibernates." Obi-Wan would have said more but Feral chose that moment to wake up.

"I have him." Maul quickly moved to pick up Feral who soon calmed once he was picked up.

Feral smiled up at Maul who was trying to block out the pained moans and groans that came from the floor, he concentrated on Feral. Feral needed him, that wasn't to say that their dad didn't, he did. But he had Savage and Obi-Wan, so Maul would look after Feral until their dad was better.

After all that's what brothers did.

* * *

It took three hours of constantly filling up buckets, using the Force and their dad's healing for him to finally stabilise, even then it looked like he was death warmed up.

"He is fine for now." 

Maul had been playing with Feral, trying to keep him occupied, if they could keep him from noticing that dad wasn't there then he wouldn't throw a tantrum. Which was easier said than done.

"I filled the bath with lukewarm water." Savage reappeared and gently tugged on Feral's still developing horns.

"Good, help me lift him?" 

"You aren't going to use the Force?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We found out that if the Force is used on him while he is healing, it causes mutations to form. Depending on how much Force is used depends on the mutations, sometimes it's small things other times it is an extra arm or leg." 

Savage looked absolutely terrified at the thought, Maul looked both disgusted and curious at the same time. Feral blew spit bubbles at them, more interested in trying to eat his hand than what was going on. 

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Savage and Obi-Wan had successfully managed to lift their dad up off the floor, Maul watched from where he was sitting with Feral.

"Eww I have sludge on me."

"That isn't sludge, its dad's body creating a poisonous mucus over his body. Don't worry it won't harm you, subconsciously he knows who you are. Hence why he is just slimey."

Maul nearly choked on his laughter at the look on Savage's face, instead he pressed Feral closer to his chest and smothered his laughter.

He may not have had a traditional adoption or the best start in life, but this?

This was his home now and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments below.


End file.
